


One Thing

by Bhlorine



Category: Original Work
Genre: I Made Myself Cry, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhlorine/pseuds/Bhlorine
Summary: Short drabble I did while listening to One Thing by Finger Eleven on repeat.





	One Thing

He lay awake, eyes turned to the shadows on the textured popcorn ceiling. He was restless, tossing and turning. He was unable to close his eyes. Every notion of sleep was entirely thrown out the window, hundreds of thoughts zipping through his head and vanishing as soon as they’ve come.

He would be gone soon, passed in a boring hospital room, alone and in the dark. He knew what was going to happen, it was just a waiting game now. Watching the clock, tick by tick as time goes by. The same thing he had done all his life, and now those ticks were slowing down. Every second felt like a decade, every minute a lifetime.

Nobody came to see him those days. He had never been eager on making friends, and it seems like that had consequences. He had so many regrets, things he could have said, people he could have talked to, things he never had the chance to do. Maybe if he had done this, or not been like this; everyone had things to regret in the end. Who didn’t? 

Grieving things already long gone had no use to him, he was a man who had already been dead a long time.

He was a dead man, waiting to finally die.


End file.
